The Clouds Drifting In The Distance
by tsunderegirl99
Summary: One rainy evening, Hikigaya Hachiman catches Yukinoshita Yukino in a moment of genuineness.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Oregairu or any of its characters.**

**© Wataru Watari**

**The owner is him, the writer of the light novels and manga.**

**A/N: Hey guys! It feels quite cool to actually do a author's note, after reading so many. So this is my first story, so a little leniency will be appreciated. I am starting with Oregairu, because I have absolutely fallen in love with this series.**

**This is from our beloved Hikki's POV...**

**The Clouds Drifting In The Distance**

Hikigaya Hachiman catches Yukinoshita Yukino in a rare moment of genuineness.

… … … … … … … …

The clouds overhead have cast the clubroom in a gloomy shade of grey and yet I feel my breath catch in my throat when I lay eyes on the lone occupant of room, her beautiful face seemingly unaffected by the depressing atmosphere.

It happens on a regular Friday evening in the middle of monsoon, when I am stuck in school even after classes have already been over for the day. The reason for this predicament is me having forgotten my English essay for the day. After I stayed up all night writing it, I forgot to bring it to school. And Sensei isn't exactly known for leniency.

Well, it's not like I had any plans or anything. Friday nights were only meant for lying in front of the TV for people like me, after all. Obviously, I had no regard for the popularity factor. Story of my life.

Coming back to the matter at hand, I had spent fifty minutes writing that essay, alone in the classroom. Not that it would have mattered if any one else had been present. Most of my classmates probably weren't even aware of my existence and I had no interest in chatting aimlessly in a deceptive manner. A happy youth was just an illusion. That was my motto, wasn't it?

After I had finished my work, I had started out on my way home, only to be reminded of two dreary facts. One: I had no umbrella to protect myself with, against the rain. Two: I had missed the usual Service club meeting and would have to bear the quiet wrath of the club president on Monday.

Yuighama had been absent that day and so Yukinoshita had probably been the only one in the clubroom in this type of weather. God, she probably wasn't very pleased. Or maybe she hadn't been affected at all. God knew what went under that composed facade.

They hadn't spoken one true word with each other since the elections, after all.

_And whose fault is that?_

I ignore the unspoken question that seems to be thrown at me everytime I see the ice-cold beauty give me the composed yet somewhat sad smile.

And what hurt the most was the fact that the usually self-satisfied girl had held expectations from someone like me.

Before I had realised, my thoughts had automatically caused my feet to move in the direction of the special building. When I actually became aware of my surroundings, it had been too late and I had found that I was already in the hallway. Two 2-years passed by me, talking loudly about some party that was tonight. One of them brushed past my shoulder and apologized without even turning around.

Are they trying to say that loners are not even worthy of simple manners?! Well, back at you! I won't even bother replying to that pitiful excuse of an apology, idiot!

I find my feet to be stuck the moment I stand before the sliding door. I frown at the jittery feeling in my legs, wondering as to why I am feeling this uneasy. I don't even know why I am here. And its not like there is anybody there in the clubroom. It strikes me then that the room is probably locked and I will have to go back without having done anything.

It'll probably take more than a million years for Yukinoshita Yukino to wait for me.

I scowl at my thoughts, shaking my head to dissolve them. I raise my hand to the door and attempt to pull it open.

To my surprise, it opens. And the scenario in the clubroom is displayed to me.

Which leads back to me standing in the grey clubroom, my breath knocked out of me.

Because the clubroom isn't empty like I had expected it to be. And it doesn't seem as dreary as it did before.

Because a girl with long raven hair and the pearliest white skin is sitting there, her eyesclosed in a peaceful manner.

Looks like the sleeping beauty is in slumber.

Because Yukinoshita Yukino, the usual tigeress that always looks like she would love to claw out my throat, looks nothing more than a cute kitten napping comfortably.

The kind of kitten that one look at it makes you want to do nothing more than to just cuddle it.

I walk over to her and lean over. I don't know when I will get to see such a genuine side of her after this. I may never see it again.

Better savour it while it lasts.

But wait, wait, wait. A boy alone with a beautiful girl in the light of the nearing dusk, nevermind the rain. Isn't this an obvious Love Comedy trap?

Usually, an experienced loner like me will never fall petty traps. I have seen her dark side, haven't I?

But I don't think even I escape this one. She just looks...like someone in a picture. Like she did at that night in the bamboo forest.

Beatiful...yet sad.

Her long raven hair flow down her shoulder beautifully. The bangs frame her face in an acute and perfect manner. The slightly cold breeze flowing in from the half-open window softly brushes against the strands. Her skin is a soft and somewhat peaceful white. Her lips look cold yet innocent. One would never be able to fathom the amount of insults that fly through them.

Though they haven't been directed at me in quite a while. It's as if she just doesn't bother anymore. It doesn't stir a good feeling in my heart.

Weird.

But something like this...will cause the heart of an experienced loner to waver as well.

There is a stack of papers on her lap, organised in a neat manner. It looks as if she had been working on something before sleep caught up with her.

I bend over more closely, careful as to not make a single sound. The scene looks so much like the one the night at the camp. It's asif something will shatter if she wake up. She must not be disturbed, no matter what.

My hand reaches out, but only dares to touch the empty yet strangely comforting air around her. It's as if I am trying to hold on to to something. Something that isn't even there in the first place.

It's something that was lost because of my carelessness.

No one is to blame but me.

I don't want her to wake up. She has exposed , albeit unconsciously, such an genuine side of her to me. I don't know how long will I have to wait for another opportunity like this.

But things don't always go my way when it comes to this particular girl.

A sudden strong breeze blows from the window, freezing my hand in the process and causing one paper to fly upwards from the stack...and stick on Yukinoshita's face.

_Oh_.._Crap_.

I watch in silent horror as the now awake girl reaches her hand out, in confusion, to peel away the culprit of her disturbed slumber. Her outstretched hand almost brushes past mine, prompting me to pull away my hand quickly.

With the paper now out of her way, she blinks up in confusion at me, seemingly recognizing me even in her subconscious state. "Hikigaya...-kun?" she asks, voice still a bit heavy with sleep.

I am surprised she still manages to look so composed even after having just woken up from sleep. As for me, I can't compare how I look..to this.

My dazed mind takes a minute to register her question. I rub my neck, trying to look like I had just arrived here and not been staring at her since the past ten minutes. "Uh..hey. It looked like you were quite comfortable there..so I.." My voice trails away and I cannot even comprehend the words I have just spoken. I may have just declared my love for Totsuka for all I know.

No, on second thought, that type of situation would be bad.

"Oh.." She rubs her eyes, standing up, stack of paper in hand. "I wonder how long I was here..." She runs a hand through her hair, trying to straighten the already perfect hair. I have never seen her hair tangled. It actually seems impossible.

How silly.

She must be quite stiff from sleeping like that, right? Stretching actually relieves stiffness. I wonder if Yukinoshita stretches after waking up, at home?

And then gasp at the mental image that comes to mind.

"...Hikigaya-kun?" Her voice reaches my ears. I retract, wondering if she somehow managed to read my thoughts. That's not possible, I tell myself. What is with me today?

"...Sorry. I couldn't come because I had to stay after class to submit the English assingment."

"It's fine." she says, shaking her head. "Nothing happens these days, anyways."

It's when you say things like this that the difference between those days and these is clear. The old Yukinoshita would have taunted me by saying that my presence didn't make any difference. What happened to the proud and haughty girl I was terrified of...yet admired her to a certain extent?

Just how had she been replaced by this meek creature?

"Ah..It looks like it has started to rain again..." her quiet voice drifts around the room. I look out of the window and see the rain starting to fall. I hadn't even noticed this between my mental conflict.

"Yeah..."

"Are you ok, Hikigaya-kun? You seem kind of distracted..."

And whose fault do you think is that?!

But still, you do sound somewhat worried, so...

"It's nothing much. We should go."

Another lie. Amongst countless others.

"Alright..."

She turns around and fastens the latch on the window. It strikes me again that I don't have an umbrella. I will have to get wet. Komachi will probably be too busy studying to come get me.

Oh well...

"Yuighama wasn't there today..."

"Yes, I am aware of that fact. She called me yesterday to inform me. She has some plans with her family..."

So, what the hell were you doing here till now, all alone?

"I had to write some reports regarding certain matters, so I was working on them," she says. "And...someone had to wait for you. But after you didn't come, I figured that you had already gone home. So I continued my work..but I suppose I fell asleep, somewhere along the way."

That's probably the longest thing you have said in weeks.

But wait, does that mean that I can count this occasion as you being nice to me?

Whoa, whoa...don't do this out of the blue. It isn't good for my delicate heart.

Yuknoshita seems to be done speaking and is already on her way out. I follow her, wondering if her head is bent down because she doesn't want to look me in the eye or because she is embarrassed.

Who knows?

And so, we both step out of the room, me waiting for her in an unspoken agreement as she locks the door.

And the silence seems serene.

… … … … … … … … … …

I glare at the raindrops falling from the roof, blaming them for this whole situation. Yukinoshita appears beside me, frowning.

"You don't have an umbrella?"

"Ah...no. But don't worry, my house isn't that far away and I don't mind getting wet, so-" My voice catches in my throat as something with a handle is shoved under my nose. An umbrella.

I look over at Yukinoshita in surprise. What is she...?

"Here. My sister said the car will be waiting for me at the highway...so.."

Oh. OH.

"A-Are..you sure-?"

"Hurry up. Take it." Her voice sounds annoyed and it's remiscent of the old days. It's refreshing.

"O-Ok?"

I reach over and grab hold of the handle, my hand actually brushing against hers this time. I flinch and feel her let go of the umbrella immediately. I look at her, apologetic and then...

"Hikigaya-kun, Yukinoshita-san!" A voice calls out, ever cheerful.

We both turn around and see our friendly intruder at the same time. Hayama Hayato grins at us, waving his hand frantically. His expression is so different from that time during that supposed 'double date'.

"Are you both heading home?"

I nod my head, not bothering to answer, while Yukinoshita says, "Yes."

"Oh, I was doing the same. Some work kept me here."

Did we ask? I don't think so.

"Are you both heading home together?" he asks, an almost unnoticable emphasis on 'together'. I frown, opening my mouth to clear the situation but he isn't done yet. "Doesn't Yukinoshita-san have the car waiting for her as usual? Like back-" His voice trails off, on a note that implies that he has stepped over an imaginary boundary.

A line he should not have crossed.

That's right, Yukinoshita and Hayama know each other from before. His father is also the legal advisor of Yukinoshita's father's company. Yeah, so he must know about her.

But she isn't particularly fond of him now, is she?

A period of time there is no going back to. Something precious lost.

Welcome to the club, Hayama.

_"But there isn't anything you can do...that's how it was back then, wasn't it?"_

I turn around to face her, remembering her words from back then. She is looking away, looking uncomfortable.

I frown, turning around as well, raising the umbrella and pressing the button, opening it. "Well then, it's time we leave."

Yukinoshita looks relieved, straightening her coat. Hayama smiles, but it looks forced.

Just what kind of relationship did they have?

"Alright! See you then...I am late as well. There's the party at eight after all..." he says, smiling sheepishly.

Do you expect us to know about any party..?

I signal Yukinoshita to start walking, getting under the umbrella. She walks beside me, sticking a bit close to me. She doesn't want to get wet, after all, I reason.

"Hold the umbrella properly. You are getting me wet." That all too familiar voice says, making me realise how much I have missed it.

Things feel surprisingly normal.

"Yes, ma'am." I grin, truly for the first time. I am probably the first guy on earth to feel happy when insulted.

"How about you walk faster." I murmur, falling back in the game.

"Alright."

Within five seconds, her hand has whisked the umbrella away from my hand and she's ahead, umbrella over herself and I am behind, taking the water in all its glory.

"Hey, Yukinoshita!" I shout, annoyed.

"What? I am only walking faster, like you asked, ne? Hikigaya-kun?" She turns around, calm and monotonous, with the ghost of a smile on her face. I stare at her, eyes wide, because she just looks...playful.

A whole new side of her.

_C-Cute_...

"Besides, I expected someone like you, with your dead fish eyes, to be used to the water." She turns around on a heel, perfectly like a wealthy lady.

That's when I notice I am dripping wet.

"Hey..wait!" I call out, running after her.

She's back to being normal. And mean.

At least for the moment.

"Geez, I can't believe that for a moment there, I thought you were cu- No, it's nothing!" I cover up fast, pulling at my bangs. Almost slipped there.

"You thought I was?" she asks, curiously.

"N-Nothing."

She gives me a questioning look, frowning. "Coming from the person who can resolve anything."

A silence, the weight of iron, falls down on us, reality finally crashing in.

I couldn't protect it. In the end, I wasn't able to resolve anything. I tried to solve things my own way and hurt the ones that cared for.

_"I thought it was something that was understood."_

It may have been. But I wasn't able to decipher it. I was so scared of losing something that I ended up destroying it myself.

"Hey, Yukinoshita..." I utter, before I can stop myself. "Why did you want to run for presidency?"

I don't expect an answer. I just want the question to be voiced out, that's all.

I don't think I can take the suffocating illusion anymore.

She smiles, wistfully. "Ah, who knows?"

And that ends it. Whatever 'it' is.

"Looks like we are here. I'll take my leave now, Hikigaya-kun."

In the midst of all this, we have reached the highway, her car being right in front of us. I remember it all too well, of course. It's hard to forget something that rammed into your chest.

I smile, wryly. "You want your umbrella, right?"

"No, you can return it to me on Monday morning," she says, with a nod of her head. She opens the door and gets in the car. Rolling down the window, she gives a small wave.

"Thanks." I say, realising I haven't thanked her even once. My, my, where are your manners, Hachiman?

For a brief second, I consider adding, "For everthing."

But then, I change my mind, obviously.

"Hikigaya-kun..." she calls, beckoning me to bend. I lean over, aware of the closeness of our faces.

"I never properly apologized for the accident," she says, cool breath tickling my cheek. "I am sorry."

For a brief second, I wonder if she considered adding, "For everything."

"But I wasn't lying," she continues. "I really didn't know you."

I remember having a conversation along these lines with her before, a long time back. I remember her right eye closing in a wink as she had said the next line.

"But you know me now?" I ask, backing away.

The window rolls up, but before her face disappears, I think I hear a faint: "I thought I did."

Must be my imagination, right?

And as I walk home, alone this time, under the umbrella given to me by Yukinoshita Yukino, I wonder how much Hayama would have given to be here with her, instead of whatever stupid party he was at.

Now, why would he do that?

What a silly thought.

… … … … … … … …

Something like an Omake:

Hikigaya Komachi Is Shocked At The Temperorary Gift Her Brother Has Brought Home.

_"What?! Oni-chan, this umbrella actually belongs to a girl?! That too, Y-Yukinoshita-san?! That means my oni-chan is finally getting some action! Komachi is so pleased, she could cry!"_

_"Shut up."_

… … … … … … … … … …

And it's a wrap, people!

Reviews...both: appreciative and critical, are most welcome.

Till next time, folks!


End file.
